Only you
by supersayiansarah
Summary: Usagi wants a vacation. Guess were she ends up?
1. Only you chapter 1

Only you.  
  
Sarah: Hi minna-san! hows it going? I wanted to thank all of those who took time to review on my other stories.  
  
Pluto: Time tells me that should get more reviews soon.  
  
Sarah: That is only if the readers can read it first so ill shut up. ^*^  
  
  
  
Ch 1 another time.  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________ ___________  
  
'Mamoru.' I couldn't stop thinking about him. The last time I had heard from him was when I found him with a tall red head. She was at least as tall as him and her hair was down to her waist. If only I had been like her maby Mamoru would still love me. Not only was she tall, and pretty she also had bigger breasts than me. Now that I think about it I wouldn't really like to be like her for him to love me. I want him to love me for me. Even though I tell my self I dont need him I cant help but cry. Every one is sorry for me but they dont know what its like for me. Ray is probably the only one who under stands. (AN: I know that they are supposed to fight all the time but Im making them best friends. They do have a lot in common.) It had been like this for 2 weeks now. Every day was the same. I go to school, come home, cry, go to rays, come back, eat, cry, and go to sleep. I was tired of crying so I decided to take a trip to get my mind off of it. Not to the beach or ant thing but I was going to Pluto for help. I wanted to go to another time. I knew that she would help.  
  
  
  
Time gates.  
  
"Princess!" Pluto said as I arrived at the time gates. "Hello Pluto." I said walking over to were she was standing. "You probably know why Im here. I wish to go to another time. Just for a vacation were no one will know me." I said. "I will do my best. Almost every time has heard of you. Either by prophesy, by stories, or fairy tales. The only place that hasn't heard of you is one other dimension. Dimension # 97822." said Pluto. "Ok, I guess." I replied. " She waved her wand at the gates and they opened to reveal a picture of a peaceful country side. "Its prefect Pluto-chan!" I said. "You have no time limit. Every year that passes there only a day passes here." Pluto said. (AN: Sort of like the room of spirit and time.) "If you would like princess I can make it to were you only age a day every year." Pluto offered. "No thank you." I said. "I think I will be there for more than one year and I dont want anyone to think Im some kind of monster." I said. "Ok princess." She said. "I suggest you go now." "Say good bye to haruka, micharu, hotaru, and everyone else. Tell them ill be back in about 3 or 4 days there time." I said. "Oh, And dont let any one but ray come through the gates. Only after one year the other dimensions time." I said before walking through the gates.  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________ _______________________________________  
  
Sarah: How was it? Please tell me soon! Oh and who do you think I should pair Usagi with? Should it be a Usagi/Trunks fic? A Gohan /Usagi fic? And also who should I pair ray with? Opps! I guess I said to much. Well cast your votes and review! OR NO MORE CHAPTERS! ^*^ 


	2. Only you chapter 2

Only you.  
  
  
Sarah: OHM! I actually updated!! Go me! Go me! I Really am sorry minna-san. Thank you so much   
for all your reviews!! Well since you've waited so long for this ill shut up.^*^  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Wow!" Usagi gasped as she landed on the beach. "Its wonderful! Perfect!" She laid out a towel  
and sat down. "Ow!" she said jumping up. She picked up her towel and looked down. She saw the  
corner of something poking out of the sand. "Looks like someone forgot something." She leaned  
down and uncovered a medium sized box. She picked it up and opened it. There were 4 small   
orange balls in the case. "Oh! There so pretty!" She picked up the balls. "I wonder what there  
for?" She asked herself. "Oh well." She lay down and fell asleep in the sun.  
  
  
^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^  
  
"Hey trunks. What do you wanna do?" An overactive 7-year-old boy said. He had black hair that  
went all over. "I don't know Goten." Said Trunks an 8-year-old boy. He had purple hair that   
was cut in a chili bowl style. "I wanna go swimming!" Goten said jumping up and down. "Sound   
like a good idea! MOM! GOTEN AND I ARE GOING SWIMMING!" Trunks said calling to him mom. "Ok   
trunks. Just try not to get into any trouble." His mom, bulma, said. "Yes! Lets go now." Goten  
said. They took off and headed to there favorite spot.  
  
^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^ ^*^  
  
Sarah: Ok I'm done with this chapter! Please review! I need reviews!   
I'll die with out reviews! ^*^ Well, I need at least 5 reviews to continue. Bye bye for now! 


	3. Only you chapter 3

Only you  
  
  
Sarah: Thanks for all the reviews! i really appritiate them. well ill ttyl!! Read on! ^*^  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"So Trunks what do you want to do when we get there? Do you wanna make sand castles or do  
you want to swim?" Goten said flying next to Trunks as they made there way to the beach.  
"I dont know. Lets look around first. See if we can find anything lying around." Suggested  
Trunks with a shrug of his shoulders. "Good idea." Goten said. "Hey Goten. Race you there!"  
Trunks said and blasted off. "Hey no fair Trunks you got a head start!" Goten said blasting  
off trying to catch up to Trunks. As soon as they landed Trunks and Goten desided it was too  
hot to explore at the moment so they desided to swim. "Hey Goten, catch!" Trunks said throwing  
a big blob of mud at Goten. Goten turned around just in time to be hit in the face with a big  
blob of black mud. "Trunks! That wasnt nice!" Goten whined. "Come on Goten dont be a baby."   
Goten dove underwater and came back up with a lot of black gooy mud and chucked it at Trunks.  
Trunks, who was expecting this, dove out of the way just in time. "Hahaha! You missed me!!"   
Trunks said swimming back up to shore. Goten followed with a lot of mud in his hands and   
started to throw the mud at Trunks. A big glob missed and soared over his head landing on   
a girl napping on the beach.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sarah: Hahaha! im evil ar'nt I? Review or you get no more!! 


End file.
